Claudie Salcedo
Claudie Salcedo - Nastoletnia córka Potwora roślinnego oraz kotołaczki. Urodziła się w Madrycie - stolicy Hiszpanii, gdzie spędziła większość swojego życia. Dziewczyna, to osoba która roztacza wokół siebie otoczkę enigmy. Od małego, żyła w poczuciu odizolowania od grupy rówieśniczej. Jest spokojna, umiarkowana w działaniu i z rozwagą podchodzi do wielu spraw. Nastolatka interesuje się historią sztuki (w wolnych chwilach także maluje) i kulturą Japonii. Bliskie jej sercu są także aromaterapia i chromoterapia, gdyż uważa że wbrew pozorom zadówno zapach jak i kolor mają duży wpływ na życie. Osobowość Claudie jest bez wątpienia indywidualistką, którą cechuje umiarkowanie w działaniu. Nigdy nie bierze na siebie obowiązków oraz obietnic, z których nie jest w stanie się wywiązać. Ta cecha sprawia że wiele osób ma hybrydę za osobę samolubną i nieskłonną do pomocy. W istocie, Claudie nie za bardzo kwapi się by rozwiązywać problemy innych, gdyż uważa że wchodzenie z butami w cudze życie jest godne potępienia i każdy powinien radzić sobie sam. Dziewczyna jest osobą błyskotliwą, szybko myśli. Posiada myślenie przyczyna - skutek, i szczerze wierzy, że dobro zostanie wynagrodzone a zło ukarane, lecz jak i szczęściu - przeznaczeniu można pomóc. To nie tak, że skoro jest cicha i wycofana, to jest introwertyczką z wiecznie smutną miną, nie. Claudie nieustannie coś tworzy, czyta, dosonali swoją wiedzę. Większości osób dziewczyna wydaje się być po prostu...dziwna. Jakby żyła w innej epoce, czy rzeczywistości. Od dziecka Claudie miała mocne poczucie wyobcowania z grupy. Kiedy nastolatce przychodzi przebywać w większej grupie, nie mal natychmiast otacza ją uczucie, jakby wszelkie spojrzenia były skierowane na jej osobę, co wprowadza dziewczynę w stan zakłopotania, stresu a nawet chwilowego jąkania. Potwornie nie lubi czuć na sobie cudzego wzroku. Dziewczyna bez wątpienia ma artystyczną duszę. Jak nikt inny potrafi łączyć ze sobą kolory, lecz w przeciwieństwie do większości uzdolnionych plastycznie uczniów, nie papla o swoich talentach na lewo i prawo. Nie należy nawet do żadnego kółka zainteresowań, swoje obrazy woli zachować dla siebie. Claude brzydzi się robienia rzeczy "na odczep" i jeśli już weżmie się do pracy - włoży w to całe serce. Jeśli chodzi o prace swojego autorstwa - nastolatka nie ma niskiej samooceny. Po prostu uważa że na świecie są znacznie lepsze w danych dziedzinach osoby niż ona, i zawsze może być lepsza. Ma w sobie coś z pedantki - wszystko co wyjdzie z pod jej łapek, musi być dopięte na ostatni guzik, chociaż zdarza się że odkłada pędzle na dłużej niż kilka godzin. Szczeglnie wtedy, kiedy nie ma ani chęci ani siły. Nie robi rzeczy na siłę. Obraca się głównie wśród osób w jakiś sposób zaznajomionych z kulturą - muzyką, literaturą, filmem czy sztuką gdyż bardzo lubi wypowiadać się na takowe tematy. U Claudie kultura osobista jest na naprawdę wysokim poziomie, zna zasady Savoir-vivre i używa zwrotów grzecznościowych. Nawet w stosunku do osób, które zalazły jej za skórę. Niestety, hybryda często patrzy dość obiektywnie i rzadko kiedy zwraca uwagę na potrzeby innych. Raczej nie byłaby dobrym przywódcą, gdyż nie potrafi zapanować nad grupą, nawet w gniewie i przystaje na idee innych, zamiast wdrażać własne. Nastolatka niezwykle łatwo rozczula się na widok małych zwierząt czy pejzaży natury. Dla dziewczyny, malowanie jest nie tylko ucieczką od szarej codzienności ale i formą terapii. Za nic w swiecie, Claudie nie potrafi wyraźić emocji ani płaczem ani śmiechem i wciąż zachowuje kamienną twarz. Nastolatka należy do osób, które w towarzystwie przebywają jedynie ciałem, a duchem uciekają w świat wyobraźnii. Sprawia wrażenie rozmarzonej a wręcz zamyślonej. Jeśli ktoś się postara - hybryda daje wyciagnąć się na różne eventy, lecz nie potrafi bawić się z grupą, zdaje się być skrępowana oraz spięta i prosto mówiąc - potrafi zepsuć wszystkim dobry nastrój. Wygląd Claudie to wysoka dziewczyna o brzoskwiniowej, opalizującej na zieleń cerze. Jej włosy, smoliście czarnej barwy, posiadają duży połysk i są ścięte do łopatek. Najczęściej, dziewczyna spina wlosy w luźnego koka. Tęczówki nastolatki maja szarawą barwę, opalizującą na zieleń oraz róż a jej oczy są niezwykle wydatne. Brwi dziewczyny sa koloru jej włosów. Claudie posiada wyraziste i cięźkie rysy twarzy, podpadające w latynoskie, oraz dość spore dłonie. Brodę nastolatki wieńczy odstający pieprzyk, który stanowi dla dziewczyny najprawdziwszy kompleks. Wielokrotnie próbowała ukrywać niedoskonałość fluidami, pudrem a i swego czasu nie wachała się użyć farby, lecz żaden z zabiegów nie spełnił jej oczekiwań. Nos Claudie bardzo przypomina ten koci, natomiast z piliczków hybrydy wyrastają delikatne, szare wibrysy. Z racji genów kotołaka z jej głowy wyrasta para kocich uszu, zaś z kości ogonowej - długi koci ogonek barwy jej skóry. Zarówmo uszy jak i ogon upiorki, są pokryte czymś na rodzaj kolców o barwie jasnej zielenii. Nogi upiorki oraz fragment szyji, porastają zielone pnącza. Relacje 'Rodzina' Claudie jest córką kotołaka oraz roślinnej potworki. Dziewczyna nie posiada rodzeństwa. 'Dalsza rodzina' Większość rodziny Claudie, zamieszkuje Hiszpanię. W tym dziadkowie od strony ojca, kuzynostwo oraz siostra matki dziewczyny. Reszta krewnych nastolatki rozsiana jest min. We Francji czy Chorwacji. 'Przyjaciele' Claudie zaprzyjaźniła się z - Virgo, Kimiko Mūnraito oraz Hannah 'Znajomi' Claudie, obraca się głównie w towarzystwie osób zaznajomionych ze sztuką. Koleżeńskie rekacje, dziewczyna złapała z Blair DeGhoul, Clementiną Nočne oraz Darią Von Forgottenhollow. Mimo dzielących je różnic, Claudie dobrze czuje się w towarzystwie dziewczyn. Dobrymi znajomymi hybrydy są także Park Taehyung, Carrie Gruyere, Heather Sharma, Haru Yamada, Evangeline G.A Shepard, Diana Eclipse, Varia Viride, Bijou Ayer oraz Hideo Roku. 'Wrogowie' Nastolatka czuje wielką odrazę do osoby Madiredalineidy. Wszystko, przez to że madi posiada cechę charakteru, której Claudie po prostu nie może przetrawić u innych osób. Mianowice zbytnią szczerość. Hybryda i Boginka, jeszcze bardziej zalazły sobie za skórę, podczas wyborów do szkolnego samorządu. Od tamtej pory, nie mogą znieść swojego towarzystwa. Claudie nie za dobrze dogaduje się również z: Seasaidh MacLean, Neomi Cay oraz Eve. 'Miłość' Claudie jest dziewczyną Joki'ego Hautamäki. 'Zwierzak' Claudie nie posiada pupili. Od zwierząt, dziewczyna woli towarzystwo roślin. 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania 'Urzadzanie ogrodów' Nastolatka szczególnie upodobała sobie Japońskie ogrody, których widok zawsze ją relaksuje. 'Historia Sztuki' Historią oraz nurtami sztuki, zainteresowała się dzięki Jean - Pierre'owi, nie długi czas po tym, jak poznała staruszka. To właśnie on, powoli wdrażał dziewczynę we świat kultury, oraz zaznajamiał z nurtami w sztuce. Dziewczyna wie naprawdę wiele na ten temat, i mimo swojej cichej natury bardzo chętnie wypowiada się w tym zakresie. Nie znosi gdy ktoś rozprowadza fałszywe informacje, szybko radzi sobie z takimi osobami. 'Aromaterapia i Chromoterapia' Dziewczyna doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z twgo, jak wielki wpływ na nastrój mają zapach oraz kolor. 'Japońska kultura' Claudie, jest niezwykle zafascynowana historią, kulturą oraz tradycją kraju Kwitnącej Wiśnii. Wiele elwmentów, które umieszcza w swoich dziełach, są inspirowane sztuką Japońską. Zdolności *'Zmysł' - Hybrydę cechuje tzw. Zmysł, dzięki któremu może wyczuć czy w jej poblizu spadnie jaki przedmiot. *'Zwinność i szybkość' - Będąc w połowie kotołakiem, dziewczyna jest niebywale szybka oraz zwinna. *'"Pnącza"' - Claudie, moze chować oraz wysuwać swoje pnącza, niczym kot pazury. *'Fitokineza' - Nastolatka potrafi wytwarzać pojedyńcze roślinki a także je kontrolować. *'Fotokineza' - Dziewczyna posiada zdolność wywierania wpływu na światło. Co prawda nie jest ona potężna, ale za to bardzo przydatna. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Często nosi ze sobą parasolkę, czy też kapelusze wiązane pod szyją. *Posiada swego rodzaju "Tik" przez który często mimowolnie rusza oczami na wszystkie strony. *Odstającym pieprzyku na brodzie. *Zwykle zakłada ubrania, z motywem gradientu. *Pachnie od niej delikatną, nutą trawy cytrynowej. *Wysławia się z delikatnym hiszpańskim akcentem. Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: - Salceson (niemile). Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' - "Często..." '''Najbardziej lubi: - Poświęcać się swoim pasjom, lato, kwiaty. ...a najmniej: - Wytykanie jej palcami przebywanie w dużej grupie rówieśniczej. Zwierzak: ''' - Od towarzystwa zwierząt, Claudie woli rośliny. '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: - Kapelusza, bądź parasolki chroniących przed słońcem. Ulubiony kolor: ' - Szmaragdowy. '''Sekrety jej pokoju: ' - Urządzony w stylu mieszkań w Japonii. Claudie śpi na podłodze, na rozłożonej macie. Ściany są ozdobione ręcznie malowanym pejzażem mostu. 'Ciekawostka: ' - Pomysł na wzór muralu w pokoju, przyszedł jej do głowy dzięki piosence. Wystąpienia *Bloody Little Liars Portrayals Głos Claudie winien odznaczać się melodyjnością oraz wysokim brzmieniem. Pomino pochodzenia postaci, ledwie słyszanym hiszpańskim akcentem. Z tego powodu, w polskiej wersji, głosu Claudie użyczałaby Katarzyna Łaska (min. Głos Księżniczki Cadence w serialu "My Little Pony:Przyjaźń to magia"). W angielakiej wersji językowej, Claudie mówiłaby głosem Tary Strong. Ciekawostki *Prócz rzecz jasna swojego rodowitego, języka hiszpańskiego, Claudie potrafi porozumieć się dwoma językami - angielskim oraz niemieckim. W wolnych chwilach, dziewczyna uczy się włoskiego. *Od kilku lat, dziewczyna kolekcjonuje pędzle malarskie w każdym możliwym kształcie i rozmiarze. *Nie przepada za wyblakłymi odcieniami barw, i zakłada ubrania jedynie w soczystych kokorach. *Jej design w serii Basic to przerobiony, pierwotny design Anastasii w serii "Victorian Rose Style". *Starałam się ze wszystkich sił żeby tak wyglądało Design dziewczyny do serii "A Musically Horryfing Inspiration", został zainspirowany obrazem "Gwiaździsta Noc" autorstwa Vincent'a Van Gogh'a. *Nazwisko dziewczyny oznacza " Wierzba". Jest to nie tylko związane z rasą matki, ake i luźne nawiazanie do znaczenia nazwiska ojca Blair. *Imię postaci, nie zostało wybrane przypadkowo, tak samo ornamenty na ubraniach, przypominające obrazy. Jest to luźne nawiązanie do postaci Claude'a Monet'a. *Urodziny obchodzi 30 Marca. Jest z pod znaku Barana. *Po zakończeniu nauki w liceum, dziewczyna planuje studia na kierunku Historia sztuki. Biografia skrócona Claudie urodziła się w Madrycie, jako pierwsze i jedyne dziecko pewnej pary - kotołaka oraz potworki roślinnej. Rodzice, może nie byli na każdy krzyk dziewczynki, ale też nie zaniedbywali opieki nad nią. Dzieciństwo Claudie spędziła jedynie w gronie rodzinnym. Zarówno w przedszkolu jak i na początku podstawówki odstawała od reszty. Nie bawiła się z rówieśnikami, nie brała udziału w życiu szkolnego społeczeństwa i gdyby nie nauczyciel, który czytał jej imię oraz nazwisko z listy obecności, mało kto by wiedział że Claudie istnieje. Stroniła od towarzystwa, a i rówieśnicy nie byli do niej zbyt przyjaźnie nastawieni. Claudie szybko otrzymała łatkę klasowego "dziwadła" i skutecznie spychana w cień. W tamtym okresie,mało co się odzywała i nie wiele jadła. Wbrew pozorom, bardzo przeżywała to, jak bardzo jest nieakceptowana, jednakże w żaden sposób nie była w stanie okazać grupie swoich uczuć, ani się obronić.Sama jak palec. Z czasem zagłębianie się we własnym świecie, zmartwiło rodziców dziewczyny. Długo szukali sposobu by jakoś pomóc córce. Pewnego razu, matka dziewczyny była zmuszona zabrać ją do swojej pracy. Kobieta dorabiała jako opiekunka w pobliskim domu spokojnej starości dla RAD-owców. Claudie dostała nakaz by grzecznie siedzieć na krześle i nie przeszkadzać. Aż po kilkunastu minutach, na przeciwko dziewczynki usiadł wilkołak w średnim wieku. Upiorka kojarzyła jego osobę, gdyż często widywała go na zajęciach na które uczęszczała jej babcia. I tak w życiu Claudie pojawił się Jean-Pierre, z początku nie ufna wobec starca, z czasem rozmową zdobyli swoje zaufanie. Był to pierwszy, prawdziwy przyjaciel, jakiego dziewczyna miała. Z każdym fniem, upiorka coraz bardziej przywiązywała się fo jego osoby. Było widać, że ta relacja wychodzi dzieewczynie na dobre, staruszek został nie tylko przyjacielem Claudie, ale i jej "mistrzem". To właśnie wilkołak zaczął uczyć dziewczynę malować, zapoznał ze śeiatem emocji, przekazywanym za pomocą obrazów. Pełnił także rolę spowiernika hybrydy. Ta znajomość wiele zmieniło w życiu Claudie, oczywiście na dobre. Dziewczyna powoli zaczęła wychodzić ze swojej "skorupy", powoli łapiąc kontakt z rówieśnikami a nawet rodziną. Niestety, któregoś dnia, kiedy Claudie miała już 25 lat, jej przyjaciel wydawał się być jakiś...nieobecny. Kiedy Claudie odwiedziła go tamtego dnia, wilkołak nie sieddiał jak zawsze w ulubionym fotelu, ale w śnieżnobiałej pościeli. Claydie ledwo rozumiała co mówi staruszek, po kilku minutach, wilkołak odszedł z tego świata, cały czas trzymając dziewczynę za dłoń. Claudie była nie tyle w rozpaczy co...w emocjonalnym stanie szoku. Znowu zamknęła się we własnym świecie, zaniedbała szkołę, siedziała i rysowała. Nie docierały do niej żadne reprymendy ze strony nauczycieli, że może w najgorszym przypadku, nie zdać do następnej klasy. Mało piła, prawie nic nie jadła. Marniała w oczach. Szczęśliwie dla upiorki, rodzice zauważyli że z ich córką znowu dzieje się coś niepokojącego. Główkowali fługo nad tym, jakby tu pomóc dziecku, przeglądali fora internetowe, pytali znajomych. Niestety, rodzice dziewczyny nie zwracali uwagi na yo, co czuje Claudie. Właściwie wbrew woli córki, w okresie wakacyjnym, wysłali ją do ciotki w stanach zjednoczonych. Na miejscu, dwu tygofniowy pobyt u cioci, zmienił się na...przymusową naukę w StraszyceumMonster High. Claudie nie miała nic do gadania, do dziś chowa do rodziców uraz. Serie '''Basic *'Numer Asortymentu' - *'Numer Modelu' - *'Data wydania' - Kwiecień 2018. Claudie art by Pixie.PNG|Art od PixieGiggler Claudie basic kolor 2.jpg|Z parasolką - autorstwa Rochi Claudie ubrana jest w gradientową, zielono - żółtą sukienkę, wykończoną żółtawą falbaną. Kreacja, ozdobiona została na dole malunkiem przedstawiającym fragment ogrodu japońskiego - most oraz różowe kwiaty. Na sukiwnkę, dziewczyna ma założoną jasno zieloną marynarkę, spod której wystaje fragment niebieskiej apaszki, spiętej szmaragdową broszką. Rękawy żakietu zakończone są falbankami na wzór liści. Na nogach nastolatka ma białe skarpety, a jej buty to pomarańczowo - różowe lakierki na błękitnej podstawie. Głowę upiorki zdobi pomarańczowy kapelusz, z przyczepionymi niebiesko - żółtymi kwiatami. Kapelusz przewiązany został niebieską wstążką zawiązywaną pod brodą. Prawą dłoń Claudie zdobi biała rękawiczka. Włosy hybrydy związane są w luźnego koka po boku jej głowy. Makijaż upiorki to jedynie blado różana pomadka oraz zielone cienie. Dołączono do niej zielono - żółtą parasolkę z brązową rączką. 'A Musically Horryfing Inspiration' *'Numer Asortymentu' - *'Numer Modelu' - *'Data wydania' - Kwiecień 2018. *'Piosenka' - Ellie Goulding - Vincent. Claudie AMHI.jpg|Oficjalny art ClaudieBuziaAMHI.jpg|Makijaż Claudie AMHI 2.jpg|Poprawiony, oficjalny art W tej serii włosy Claudie zostały spięte w luźnego koka z tyłu głowy, a kilka pasemek swobodnie zwisają wokół jej buzi. Fryzura dziewczyny została ozdobiona żółto-granatowymi pasemkami. Głowę upiorki zdobi biały kapelusz z żółtą kokardą, zawiązany na żółtej wstążce pod brodą Claudie. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w długą do kolan sukienkę, przedstawiającą malunek, wzorowany na obrazie "Gwiażdzista noc". W miejscu prawej piersi znajduje się kieszonka, w której jest odtwarzacz MP3 koloru magenty, oraz dosuszne słuchawki tego samego koloru. Z pod sukienki wystaje fragment różowej apaszki spiętej niebieską broszką. Na dłoniach dziewczyna ma białe rękawiczki. Nogi nastolatki zdobią żółtawe ozdoby na kształt róży. Buty dziewczyny to sięgające kostek, zakrywające stopy w całości kozaczki, dopasowane zarówno kolorem jak i wzorem do sukienki. Na makijaż Claudie składają się pastelowa, niebieska pomadka oraz cienie w pastelowych odcieniach żółci oraz błękitu. Dołączono do niej żółto-niebieską parasolkę z granatową rączką oraz stelażem, do którego zostały przyczepione żółte kuleczki. 'New Scaremester/First Day of School' *'Numer Asortymentu' - *'Numer Modelu' - *'Data wydania' - Kwiecień 2018. Claudie NS.jpg|Oficjalny art Włosy Claudie zostały spięte w luźnego koka i schowane pod pomarańczowym kapeluszem z fioletowym kwiatem. Kapelusz, jest wiązany pod szyją dziewczyny na niebieskiej wstążce. Dziewczyna ma na sobie długą do kolan, gradientową sukienkę miętowej barwy, której granatowy dół przedstawia "malunek" wrzosowiska o zachodzie słońca. Dół sukienki został wyszyty białą wstążką. Na kreację Claudie ma założoną, dopasowaną kolorystycznie do góry sukienki marynarkę, z pod której wystaje fragment apaszki barwy magenty. Jej buty to,niebieskie, wiązane obuwie które przy kostkach zostało ozdobione czymś, na wzór kwiatów róży. Są one dopasowane kolorystycznie do apaszki. Na makijaż Claudie składają się: niebieskawe cienie oraz różowa pomadka. 'Art Class' *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - Kwiecień 2018. Claudie AC.jpg|Oficjalny art Włosy Claudie są przefarbowane na ciemny brąz i sięgają jej talii. Grzywka zaczesana jest symetrycznie. Głowę dziewczyny zdobi pomarańczowo - żółty kapelusz z szerokim rondem, wiązany pod brodą. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w sięgającą połowy ud gradientową, różowo - zieloną sukienkę, z rękawawami koloru pistacji. Rękawy sięgają aż do jej dłonii i są zakończone białymi mankietami. Dół sukienki został ozdobiony malunkiem przedstawiającym pola kwaitów w kolorze cyklamenu. Na nogach ma długie, zakrywające kolana biało - różowe skarpety, zakończone zieloną ozdobą w kształcie spirali. Buty dziewczyny to pomarańczowe lakierku, z zeilinymi zapięciami nad kostkami. Noski butów ozdobione są pimarańczowymi perełkami. Makijaż hybrydy to miętowo - pomarańczowe cienie i szminka w kolorze kwiatów maku. Do Claudie dołączono torbę na rysunki w kolorze karnelu, na czarnym pasku oraz ze złotymi klamerkami. Posiada także kilka kolorowych kredek i notes z malunkami. 'Gypsy Night' *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - Kwiecień 2018. Claudie GN.jpg Włosy Claudie są rozpuszczone i symetrycznie ułożone. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w białą koszulę z wyciętym dekoltem, której rękawy mają gradientowe zakończenia i sięgają jej dłonii. Prócz tego, dziewczyna ma na sobie zwiewną, kolorową spódnicę ze wzorem czarnych róż. Wokół bioder, ma przewiązany brązowy gorset. Szyję dziewczyny zdobi zielona wstążeczka. Buty nastolatki to zielone pantofelki. Na makikaż Claudie składają się:różowa pomadka oraz szare cienie. 'Bloody Little Secrets' *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - Kwiecień 2018. Claudie BLS.jpg Włosy Claudie są rozpuszczone i luźno zwisają wokół jej głowy. Na fryzurę założony ma biały kapelusz, wiązany pod brodą na żółtej tasiemce i ozdobiony różami. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w długą do kostek szaro-zieloną sukienkę, ozdobioną malunkiem przedstawiającym uliczki starego miasta podczas burzy. Na kreację założoną ma zieloną marynarkę z długimi do dłonii rękawami, ozdobionymi żółtymi bufkami. W miejscu dekoltu, ma przeszytą różową kokardę, a dłonie zdobią rękawiczki z czarnej koronki. Buty nastolatki to różowe pantofelki. Na makijaż upiorki składają się czarna szminka oraz granatowe cienie. Dołączono do niej niebiesko-zuelony parasol na czarnej rączce oraz granatowo - szmaragdową ozdobną maskę, nawzór spływającej farby. 'San Dieco Comic - Coon international' *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - Maj 2018. Claudie SDCCI.jpg|Odicjalny art Claudie SDCCI2.jpg|Makijaż Claudie ubrana jest w kreację, wzorowaną na sukniach ubieranych podczas Meksykańskiego święta zmarłych "Dia de los muertos". Dziewczyna ubrana jest w długą do ziemi, zakrywającą buty (brązowe szpilki) suknię. Jej góra to zielony gorset wyszyty przy dekolcie różami oraz białą falbanką. Dół kreacji to dwie warstwy koloroqego materiału - falban, a ostatnia " warstwa" została ozdobiona malunkiem przedstawiającym cmentarz podczas bezchmurnej nocy. Głowę nastolatki zdobi pomarańczowe, ozdbione kolorowymi wstawkami oraz zielonymi kwiatami Sombrero. Włosy upiorki zostały lekko pofalowane i ozdobione zielono-różanymi pasemkami. Twarz dziewczyny pokrywa makijaż na tzw. "Sugar skull" mający na celu upodobnić postać do szkieletu. 'Tea with a nightmare' *'Linia:' Tea with a nightmare Claudie TWAN.jpg *'Nr serii: -' *'NR modelu: -' Włosy Claudie są związane w koka na boku, a dwa kosmyki swobodnie zwisają wokół jej buzi. Dziewczyna ma na głowie szeroki, ciemnozielony kapelusz ozdobiony kolorowymi kwiatami, kapelusz nie jest wiązany pod szyją, ale można zauważyć jasnozielony kawałek prześwitującej wstążki. Nastolatka ma na sobie długą do kostek, limonkowo - żółtą sukienkę, która delikatnoe wtapia się kokorystykę jej ciała. Przy dekolcie, została wyszyta żółtą falbaną, zaś malunek na dole sukienki przedstawia fragment łąki zapełnionej kwiatami. Dłonie dziewczyny zdobią białe, koronkowe rękawiczki, wokół pasa ma związaną czarną wstążkę. Buty Claudie to dopasowane do sukienki szpilki wiązane przy kostkach. Na jej makijaż skada się jedynie różowa pomadka. Dodatkowo, Claudie została zaopatrzona w białą, porcelanową filiżankę. Klasyczny Potwór thumb|left|150px Potwór roślinny - Grupa stworzeń z gatunku roślin o specyficznych wyglądzie i zachowaniach. Jest to temat dosyć rozległy.Jednym z pierwszych, znanych, roślinnych potworów były "Triffids". Były to wysokie, mięsożerne rośliny w książce Johna Wyndhama Działały instynktownie, niebyły mądre i nie posiadały układu nerwowego.Innym przykładem jest Audrey II z filmu "Sklepik z horrorami". Seymour wyhodował roślinę, zwaną Audrey II, która żywi się ludzką krwią. Później okazuje się, że roślina pochodzi z kosmosu i przybywa na Ziemię, aby ją podbić. thumb|left|150px Kotołak - fikcyjny gatunek. Wiele osób mylnie uważa, że stworzony jest na wzór wilkołaka. Tak naprawdę to sama nazwa człowieka-wilka została zapożyczona. Jedną z wcześniejszych form potwora była egipska bogini Bastet. Kotołak to także człowiek, który może przemienić się w ogromnego kota. Wtedy staje się niebezpieczną bestią,lecz nie poluje na ludzi, tylko na drobniejsze zwierzęta. Groźny staje się, gdy ktoś go zaatakuje. Istnieje także jego drugie wyobrażenie, jako hybrydę człowieka i tygrysa. Owłosionego, z długim ogonem i ostrymi pazurami, charakteryzującego się zwinnością zwierzęcia oraz umysłem człowieka. Ten motyw był często wykorzystywany w komiksach, np. Catwoman, Tigra lub Cheetah, a nawet Catman.Kotołaki nie są aż tak popularne jak wilkołaki. Jednakże powstał o nich film, mianowicie Ludzie-koty (ang. Cat People). Opowiada historie młodej kobiety, która wierzy, że należy do rasy ludzi, mogących się zmieniać w koty. Miejsce pochodzenia Madryt (hiszp. Madrid) – stolica i największe miasto Hiszpanii, położony w środkowej części kraju na Wyżynie Kastylijskiej u podnóża Sierra de Guadarrama nad rzeką Manzanares.thumb|left|210px Centrum administracyjne ma powierzchnię 606 km² i liczbę ludności 3,2 mln, natomiast region autonomiczny Comunidad de Madrid ma powierzchnię 8022 km² i liczbę ludności prawie 6,5 mln. Jest to trzecie co do wielkości miasto Unii Europejskiej (po Londynie i Berlinie) oraz trzeci co do wielkości monocentryczny obszar miejski w UE (po Londynie i Paryżu). Madryt jest siedzibą rządu, parlamentu, ministerstw, agencji i innych przedstawicielstw międzynarodowych, jak i też oficjalną rezydencją króla Hiszpanii. Na płaszczyźnie ekonomicznej Madryt jest czwartym najbogatszym miastem w Europie (po Londynie, Paryżu i Moskwie) oraz trzecim w ramach UE. Jest głównym centrum finansowym i biznesowym Hiszpanii, obecnie 50,1% z ponad 5000 wiodących na świecie firm hiszpańskich generowanych jest przez spółki znajdujące się w Madrycie. Galeria Claudie ID.jpg Claudie basic kolor 2.jpg Claudie kolor portret.jpg Claudie - rysy twarzy szkic.jpg Claudie szkic 1.jpg Claudie szkic 2.jpg Claudie szkic 3.jpg Claudie szkic 2 by Rochi.jpg Claudie szkic 1 by Rochi.jpg Claudie, Michiru i Ratree Szkic by Rochi.jpg Claudie moodboard by Rochi.jpg|Moodboard inspirowany Luane & Claudie w zimowych strojach szkic długopis.jpg Claudie kolorowy portret.jpg W różnych seriach Claudie art.jpg Claudie NS.jpg|New Scaremester/First day od school Stroje dla Claudie.jpg Claudie AMHI.jpg|A Musically Horryfing Inspiration Claudie AMHI 2.jpg|Poprawione AMHI ClaudieBuziaAMHI.jpg|Bardzo podoba mi się ten design, okej? Makijaż do AMHI Claudie AC.jpg|Art Class Claudie GN.jpg|Gypsy Night Claudie BLS.jpg|Bloody Little Secrets Randomowy strój dla Claudie.jpg|strój tzw. Randomowy Claudie - strój randomowy nr.3 wersja 2.jpg Claudie - strój randomowy nr.4.jpg Claudie SDCCI.jpg Claudie SDCCI2.jpg Claudie TWAN.jpg Od innych Claudie Skullette by A.G.png|Skullette od Amity.Gala <3 Claudie art by Pixie.PNG|Art od PixieGiggler <3 Meta timeline *'06.04.18' - Rochi mouscedes, postanawia zrobić ostatnią OC do universum Monster High. *'07.04.18' - "Wnioski" Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Claudie Salcedo. Zostaje ujawniona rasa postaci, oraz miejsce pochodzenia. *'08.04.18' - Zostaje ujawniony art Claudie. Rochi zastrzega grafikę zwiazaną z OC oraz tekst, swojego autorstwa. *'13.04.18' - Claudie zostaje opublikowana jako strona na wiki.l Kategoria:Rochi mouscedes Kategoria:Hybrydy Kategoria:Hiszpania Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie